


Soup and Cuddles

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Y/N is sick and Sam takes care of her.





	Soup and Cuddles

You whined, helpless against the onslaught of sickness taking over your body. You were laying in bed with four blankets piled on top of you and still shivering. You sniffled, trying to clear your nose but couldn’t and groaned. You hated breathing from your mouth, it just made you feel worse. 

“Y/N?” Sam said softly as he walked into your shared room. “You okay?”

“No,” you replied, your voice hoarse. “I feel like crap. All I want to do is sleep but I can’t sleep because I can’t breathe through my nose and just ugh.” You groaned. 

You felt the bed dip as Sam sat down. He combed his fingers through your hair and you sighed, leaning into his touch.

“Why don’t I go make you some chicken noodle soup and then we can cuddle and watch some Netflix?” 

“I’m not hungry, but I will take all the cuddles.” You were barely able to finish speaking before you broke into a fit of coughing.

“You need to eat, Y/N. Plus, it’ll help loosen up everything and you’ll be able to breathe.”

“Fine…”

“Good, I’ll be right back.”

~~~

When Sam came back, you were half asleep. You heard the door close and the soft clink of a tray being set on the bedside table. 

“Babe,” he whispered, resting a hand gently on your arm.

“Hmm?” You blinked your a few times before fully opening them and sitting up.

Sam sat gently, pulling you under his arm as he handed over the bowl of soup. 

“Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome. You’re my girl, I gotta take care of you.” He kissed your cheek, clicking through the shows on Netflix as you snuggled down and you took your first tentative sip of the soup. 

You smiled up at him groggily, grateful to be cared for by such an amazing human being. 

“I feel better already."


End file.
